Fitzoo-Menga
Fitzoo-Menga, also known by the alias Virooz, is a character who serves as an antagonist in several issues of the Invader Zim comic series. Summary Under his alias of Virooz, Fitzoo-Menga's presence is first felt in Issue 22, when a virus he created somehow manages to infect GIR. This causes GIR to repeatedly try and kill Zim, incidentally ruining his plan to blow up the Cheezos Factory in the process. Zim eventually manages to restrain GIR and take him back to his base, where he scans the robot's mind to find the virus. Unable to remove it by any other means, Zim enters GIR's mind via a virtual reality interface in order to destroy it from within. Zim spends Issue 23 making his way through GIR's mind, until he confronts the Virooz virus atop of GIR's operational core. There, the virus reveals that it infected GIR knowing that Zim would enter his mind to confront it, and that it has a message for him. Zim uses an anti-virus program to destroy the virus, but not before it leaves behind a set of coordinates. Realizing that "Virooz" is the name not of the virus but its creator, Zim decides to follow the coordinates and confront him. In Issue 24, Zim arrives on the black market planet of Cyberflox, which Fitzoo-Menga's corporation has recently taken control of. Zim wanders the planet looking for information about Virooz, only to find out that no one actually knows anything beyond Virooz's reputation, and that he apparently sees everything without anyone ever seeing him. Zim eventually pieces together that Fitzoo-Menga - whose face is on every screen on the planet, which he controls - is in fact Virooz. Moments after this realization, he is abducted aboard Fitzoo-Menga's ship and comes face-to-face with him as the ship flies away from Cyberflox. Fitzoo-Menga, who seems to know Zim, confirms that he is Virooz, and states that his goal is to help Zim to "stop sucking". In Issue 25, it's revealed that Fitzoo-Menga (who prefers his alias) has been watching Zim ever since he was an Invader in training, and is an obsessive fan of his work. However, he feels that Zim has gone downhill ever since he was sent to Earth. As such, he's created his own PAK so that he can transfer his mind into Zim's body and take over his life. He succeeds at this, but Zim's own PAK attaches to Fitzoo-Menga's hover chair, allowing him to fight for control of his body. In the end, Zim succeeds, and the PAK containing Fitzoo-Menga's mind is left stuck on a couch on a seemingly abandoned planet, leaving him trapped there presumably forever. Facts of Doom *Fitzoo-Menga is one of the few people that has helped Zim out of their own volition, though in this case, Zim doesn't want his "help". *Fitzoo-Menga is apparently Zim's biggest fan. *He is similar to Keef, in that he's somewhat attached to Zim. *No explanation is ever given for why Fitzoo-Menga is a cyborg, other than he's rich enough that he can do this sort of thing to himself if he feels like it. *Fitzoo-Menga appears to be wearing a toupee, though it may just be the way his hair is styled. *After Fitzoo-Menga takes over Zim's body, he has trouble controlling it and actually seems to move like someone who is drunk. *After he is defeated, it's probable that he no longer is a "Zim fan". Though it could be argued that he stopped being a fan when he decided that Zim was no longer as "cool" as he had been, leading to his attempt to steal Zim's body. Category:Comic Series Category:Zim Enemies Category:Comic-Exclusive Characters Category:Issue 24 Category:Issue 25 Category:Unknown Races Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Temporary Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains